


On The Quantification Of The Inverse Relationship Between Clothing And Mission Success

by RocksCanFly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (well more like wall frottage), And Lucio's A Little Shit, Established Relationship, Gabriel Reyes Is A Total Fucking Sap, Jesse Never Wanted To Know That About His Big Bro's Sex Life, Kink Negotiation, Language Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, Wall Sex, Widowmaker Pretends To Be Annoyed But Really Just Wants To Make Out With Her GF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/pseuds/RocksCanFly
Summary: Or: Its a noted phenomenon—by Winston, who is out of the entire team the most confused by Tracer and Lúcio’s respective relationships with two of Talon’s most deadly agents—that every time Tracer or Lúcio rip a piece of clothing during a fight, the likelihood that Overwatch will win a bout against Talon increases significantly.Also Known As: Jesse McCree Doesn't Deserve This Sh*t





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'm going to continue stories in the vein, but so long as this fandom continues to fail to provide me with appropriate appreciation of Lúcio Correria de Santos's bangalicious booty, I will PROVIDE IT FOR MYSELF.

Its a noted phenomenon—by Winston, who is out of the entire team the most confused by Tracer and Lúcio’s respective relationships with two of Talon’s most deadly agents—that every time Tracer or Lúcio rip a piece of clothing during a fight, the likelihood that Overwatch will win a bout against Talon increases significantly.

Most of the other agents put it down to Reaper and Widowmaker merely becoming distracted by their respective counterpart’s increased skin exposure.

Lúcio isn’t sure about what Tracer and Widowmaker get up to, but he can say with confidence that distracted doesn’t quite cover what happened last time Reaper caught him alone on the battlefield.

* * *

 After an explosion—mysteriously, caused by neither Overwatch or Talon—Lúcio found himself taking cover in an alleyway, next to one of 76’s biotic fields. His skates were a wreck, temporarily detached and leaned against the wall, plates opened up so he can get at the innards. A lucky piece of shrapnel had busted one of the knee joints. Lúcio huffed, crouching gingerly beside them while he healed. His had his tongue between his teeth, face screwed up in concentration as he tried to nudge one of the wires back into place with a rubber-coated pick.

And that’s how Reaper found him. One moment Lúcio was crouched beside the biotic field generator, bare from the waist up--his shirt was torn to _literal_ shreds--and fiddling with his augments, and the next he was pinned against the wall, bare shoulders scraping roughly against the crumbling mortar.

Lúcio hissed, grit from the brick rubbing into the various scrapes and cuts that his narrow escape had left all over his skin. The field had already done its work on the larger cuts and abrasions, but it wasn’t calibrated to heal the tiny wounds that still littered his body. “Nice to see you too, _meu querido_.”

Reaper loomed over him, arms bracketing Lúcio’s shoulders, caging him in. The blank mask stared down at him silently for a long minute. Lúcio straightened under the scrutiny, facing off against the intimidating man.

One clawed hand came up to cup Lúcio’s cheek, tracing a cut slowly. “You’ve been reckless,” the man growled, voice garbled by the synthesizer on his mask.

Lúcio huffed. “I’m not taking shit about my safety from _do corpo secro_ himself, ” he shot back, tapping impatiently at the ceramic plate of the mask. “You want to talk? It’s gonna have to be _you_ ,  _papai_.”

Reaper’s shoulders tensed, entire body stilling in what might have been called hesitation if anyone were brave enough to call him on it. Then the mask was off, wrenched away with a _click_ , and holstered on a specially-made hook on Reaper’s belt.

Gabriel Reyes glared down at him, and all Lúcio could bring himself to do was grin, arms crossed smugly over his chest. “ _Obrigado_ ,  _papai_.”

Gabriel’s handsome face twisted into a snarl. Clawed hands grabbed Lúcio by the hips roughly, thumbs digging into the flesh of his obliques, bruising dark skin with darker bruises in the shape of Gabriel’s thick fingers.

“Call me _papai_ , boy, one more fucking time--”

Lúcio smirked, lush lips stretching wide around his toothy grin. His brown eyes flashed with the same rebellious mischief that turned a DJ into a revolutionary. He slumped against the wall, body limp, tilting his head back to show off his neck.

“More, _papai,_ more,” he moaned theatrically, thrusting his hips up against Gabriel’s lazily, shit-eating grin plastered wide on his face. He looked up at Gabriel through hooded lids, fluttering his lashes dramatically.

Gabriel bared his teeth, vicious, and sank his talons in a brutal grip around Lúcio’s shoulders. In the span of a breath he’d flipped Lúcio effortlessly, trapping the smaller man between himself and the wall.

“Okay, _mi pequena rana_ ,” Gabriel purred, breath hot and teeth sharp on the delicate shell of Lúcio’s ear. One clawed hand drifted down to squeeze vicious, stinging welts into the bare skin of Lúcio’s hip. The other went upward, encircling Lúcio’s neck lightly, talons scraping the skin—a caress or a threat, Lúcio couldn’t tell. _Whatever_ it was, it sent a shock of heat singing through his skin, turned his head all fuzzy, like a rush of adrenaline.

Gabriel ground his hips down, pressing the hot line of his cock into the clothed crack of Lúcio’s ass, thrusting roughly through their uniforms. “You want to play games, _chiquito_? Let’s play a game—“ Lúcio gasped as Gabriel shoved the hand on his hip down the DJ’s loose pants. Gabriel was careful of his claws, simply grinding the hot leather palm of his glove into Lúcio’s dick, pushing up against the underside with the heel of his palm.

Lúcio groaned, panting wetly against the brickwork as he tried to work up the leverage to thrust into Gabriel’s grip. The larger man bore down, trapping Lúcio’s hips with his bulk, pinning him.

Lúcio could feel Gabriel’s smirk as the older man pressed stubble-rough kisses into the soft, sensitive skin behind his ear. “How long can I tease you before you _beg_ , _guapito_?” The older man rasped, breath hot. The light hairs on the back of Lúcio’s neck stood on end as Lúcio strained his shoulders back, trying uselessly to turn and catch Gabriel in a kiss.

Gabriel just chuckled, bearing down with more of his weight, the hand on Lúcio’s neck squeezing tighter, a warning. The one on Lúcio’s dick stroked him once, short but hard, a _tease._

Lúcio huffed, squirming, pressing back on the hot length behind him, desperately trying to tempt Gabriel into action. “ _Safadino_ ,” he groaned. “I knew you were old, bro, but no one ever mentioned you being _dirty_.”

Gabriel laughed, a hoarse chuckle laden in smoke and ash. “Oh, _mi pequeno_ ,” he hissed, reaching under to cup Lúcio’s balls in hand. He didn’t squeeze, just held them gently. The threat was in his talons, which scraped gently at the soft skin behind Lúcio’s sack, tracing the length of his perineum. “If you think kid’s shit is dirty, you’re gonna hate what I’ve got in store for you later.”

Lúcio groaned, head dropping between his shoulders to rest against the brickwork. Gabriel took advantage immediately, worrying bruises into the knob of his spine with rough lips and sharp teeth. “Who said I didn’t _like_ dirty, _papai_?”

In a hot second Lúcio was flailing, disoriented, as his legs were swept out from under him. “Hey, hey, hey, my _skates_ \--” he protested as Gabriel slung him over his shoulder, carrying him off deeper into the alley.

Grunting, Gabriel reached up to Lúcio’s beltline, feeling his way across warm skin until he found what he was looking for. A small metal chip, bright green and clipped onto the waist of Lúcio’s pants. Gabriel unclipped it, tossing it in the direction of the discarded augments.

“There,” he said gruffly, adjust Lúcio’s weight on his shoulders. “Now your friends will be able to find your little toys.”

“But not _me_ ,” Lúcio groused, burying his face into Gabriel’s back, voice muffled by the thick fabric of the man’s cloak. A moment later a proprietary hand pinched his ass, drawing an indignant yelp from the small man.

Gabriel chuckled, turning slightly to press a mocking kiss into the dark, soft skin of Lúcio’s hip. " _Exactamente, querido. Exactamente."_

* * *

 In Lúcio’s defense:

  1. Biotic fields accelerate your healing by accelerating your metabolism. It’s like a diet pill on crack. The only thing that keeps Overwatch agents from crashing after using one is the fact that they’re usually high off adrenaline in the middle of a battlefield. So after healing up all those injuries he sustained, it’s natural that, once he stopped moving, Lúcio crashed _hard_.
  2. Gabriel has a way of stalking through alleyways that involves a _lot_ of hip motion. Being slung over his shoulder for an extended period of time is essentially like getting rocked by the waves of the ocean--some find it soothing, some get nauseous. Thankfully for both Lúcio’s stomach and the integrity of Gabriel’s cloak, Lúcio is one of the former.
  3. Despite the shoulder armor digging into his stomach, Lúcio’s perch on Gabriel was actually _pretty_ comfy.



And this is why, rather than getting carted off and immediately ravished, as what was Lúcio is pretty sure was the plan, Lúcio ended up waking up in a warm, dim room. On a _bed_.  

Lúcio woke up by parts, blearily becoming cognizant of a warm weight across his chest and soft pressure against his back. Blinking sleepily, he breathed in the familiar smell of gunpowder and musk that marked his lover.

Gabriel had tucked him into bed, where he apparently then found it appropriate to cuddle Lúcio like the Brazilian was his personal teddy bear. Gabriel’s hips and knees were tucked up behind his own, pressing up so Gabriel could better curl his body around Lúcio’s. Thick, scarred arms tangled around Lúcio’s waist and chest, hands resting with proprietary ease on his bare hip and shoulder. Gabriel’s nose buried itself in Lúcio’s hair, the man having done his best to tuck Lúcio’s head beneath his chin.

It was like being gently crushed by a warm, grumpy octopus.

Lúcio smiled to himself, pressing back into Gabriel’s embrace. He’d have to tease the man later, when he felt like moving--all that talk, and so far the only thing Gabe seemed to have done to him is take his hair down from it's high ponytail and snuggle him.

Looking around from his warm, muscular prison, Lúcio was able to garner a pretty good idea of where he was, despite having apparently slept through his kidnapping like--in D.Va’s words--a “fucking noob.”

Judging by the bare walls, sparse wooden furniture, and the kitchenette Lúcio could see tucked around the corner, it appeared to be one of Gabriel’s many personal safe houses--left over from the days of Blackwatch and unknown to Talon.

Not that the organization would actually be stupid enough to come after Reaper when he disappeared off the battlefield. The relationship between the man and the organization was one of pure self-interest on both parts--Reaper provided a tactical advantage against Overwatch, and Talon in turn provided the information network and resources that Gabriel needed to track down and _take_ down whoever it was that headed Overwatch back in it's heyday.

Satisfied with his investigation and smiling softly, Lúcio unfolded and turned in Gabriel’s arms, shifting around and up to press a kiss against Gabriel’s mouth.

Warm, rough palms shifted on Lúcio’s skin, one sliding to press into the small of his back while the other gently cupped the back of his head. Fingers twisted gently in his hair, blunt nails teasing across his scalp.  Gabriel’s scarred lips opened against Lúcio’s, the bristles of his facial hair tickling Lúcio’s cheeks. A hard, thick thigh slid between Lúcio’s own, strong arms curling to drawing Lúcio closer.

Lúcio leaned up into the kiss, pressing his lips to the other’s more firmly as he leaned forward to ride Gabriel’s thigh, rocking lazily. He ran his fingers through the thick, coarse hair of Gabriel’s chest, fingers spasming periodically as Gabriel rocked into him. Lúcio could feel the hot line of Gabriel’s dick through his pants and squirmed closer, grinding against him.

Gabriel’s tongue snaked out, tracing the inside of Lúcio’s mouth leisurely, running teasingly along his sensitive upper pallet. Lúcio drew Gabriel’s tongue further in, sucking on the hot muscle, scraping it with his teeth. Gabriel pulled away, catching Lúcio’s lower lip between his teeth as he retreated, nipping it to a ruddy fullness.

Lúcio retaliated, catching and worrying a scarred lip before releasing it. Gabriel’s hand on his head tightened, drawing Lúcio back in to share in an open-mouthed kiss, the two of them pausing to breath against one another, sharing air.

Then the tongue was back, Gabriel’s lips pressing hard and insistent against Lúcio’s own as the hand on his head tilted him further, up and in. Lúcio’s breath hitched as Gabriel’s knee brushed behind his balls, sharp enough to make Lúcio gasp. Gabriel’s chest shook silently against Lúcio’s own.

The _bastardo_ was _laughing._

Annoyed, Lúcio slid his hands into Gabriel’s short hair, deceivingly gentle, before digging his nails into the man’s scalp sharply and biting down on Gabriel’s tongue.

The larger man didn’t even _flinch_ , just chuckled again, warm brown eyes opening. _Finally_ , Lúcio thought as he pouted up at the bigger man.

“Something the matter, _peque_ _ñ_ _o_?” Gabriel rumbled, thumb stroking soothingly across Lúcio’s nape.

Lúcio twisted his lips into a frown, all fake annoyance. “You normally make out with people when you’re still asleep?” he huffed. “Or am I just not worth waking up to?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It's too early in the morning for you to be this obnoxious.”

Lúcio raised one eyebrow, sliding his arms up to encircle Gabriel’s neck. “See, I was just thinking about that, and I’m actually pretty sure it’s around eleven at night, judging by that clock you have on the wall.”

Gabriel groaned, rolling Lúcio beneath him, hands sliding down to grip Lúcio’s hips. “If you don’t shut up I’m going to put your mouth to better uses, _querido_. Now,” he purred, eyes narrow with intent. Scarred fingers worked at Lúcio’s fly, snapping open the buttons and dragging down the zipper. “Help me get your pants off.”

Lúcio wriggled his hips obediently, lifting them off the bed so Gabriel could remove his shorts and underwear. That done, Lúcio busied his hands at Gabriel’s own fly, helping the man undress himself as well.

Fully naked, Gabriel settled over Lúcio on his hands and knees, urging the younger man to wrap his legs around his waist as he began worrying love bites into Lúcio’s neck.

Lúcio’s head dropped back, fingers twisting in the sheets. Gabriel’s teeth felt _good_ , bringing up sharp blooms of sensation along his skin. Gabriel laved over the small, fresh bruises with his tongue, bathing Lúcio in heat as his hands wandered down to grip his ass.

Lúcio moaned as Gabriel grabbed at him, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs. He looped his arms around the man’s strong neck, pulling himself more fully into Gabriel’s chest, grinding their hips together sloppily.

“This is nice,” Lúcio panted, straining upward.

Gabriel looked up from his work, staring down at his young lover. “Nice?” he questioned, sounding a little affronted, like a startled cat.

Lúcio shrugged, eyes slipping open to peer back at Gabriel from under dark lashes. His full mouth lifted in one corner, a mocking little smile. “Yeah. You know, nice. Normal--” Lúcio rolled his hips up, grinding their cocks together, earning a gasp. “A little vanilla.”

Gabriel’s eyes hardened, some of the earlier, snarling fire rekindled. He buried his face in Lúcio’s shoulder, stubble scraping roughly at the sensitive skin. He fingers dug hard into Lúcio’s ass, a warning to behave. “ _Vanilla_.”

 _In for a penny_ \--Lúcio thought to himself, and pulled the proverbial tiger’s tail. “Yeah. Feels good, but a little boring. I mean, you promised me dirty, old man. So what gives?”

“Ungrateful,” Gabriel growled into the meat of his shoulder, scraping harshly against soft skin with his teeth in punishment. Lúcio surged up into the pain, breath hitching. “I should have made you wake up in handcuffs. Blindfolded. _Gagged_.”

Lúcio groaned, fingers tightening briefly on Gabriel’s shoulders. “That offer still on the table?”

Gabriel pulled back, considering the younger man whose thick thighs wrapped around his waist. “Hmm. Not tonight. But someday,” Gabriel grinned, mocking and salacious. “If you’re still up for it when my hand’s not wrapped around your dick, I mean.”

Lúcio laughed, breathless. “Then what’s the plan for **_tonight_** , _papai_?”

Gabriel growled, hands squeezing Lúcio’s ass in a bruising grip, hot and tight and hard enough to be just on the right side of pain. Lúcio’s hips hitched up, bravado lost in a whimper that spilled past swollen lips as his eyes fluttered shut, practically rolling into the back of his head.

And then he found himself suddenly airborne. _Again._

Gabriel settled Lúcio in his lap so the smaller man’s thighs were splayed across his hips, dangling uselessly just because of how fucking _small_ his lover was. Gabriel wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t arouse him, on a lot of levels, how much bigger and stronger than Lúcio he was and how easy it was to bend the other man’s body to his will.

The best part was that, with all of that, the kid was _still_ the mouthiest little fuck Gabriel’s taken to bed in his _life_.

Gabriel wrapped a thick arm around Lúcio’s waist, pulling them flush together. Their heights were disparate enough that he pulled Lúcio’s face straight into his own chest, the muscles of which the DJ mouthed at helplessly while Gabriel buried his head in Lúcio’s hair. He held tight to Lúcio, pressing his arm up into the small of the other man’s back, and used the hand not currently crushing them together to squeeze between their hips and wrap around their cocks.

Lúcio gasped, hips thrusting futilely into Gabriel’s gun-callused grip, biting and sucking lovebites into the larger man’s scarred skin. He whimpered, spouting nonsense, urging Gabriel to stroke faster, grip harder. Short, neatly trimmed nails dug furrows into the meat of Gabriel’s back as Lúcio pulled himself further into Gabriel’s hold, squeezing hard and tight with arms and thighs, as if he wanted to crush their bodies together into one.

After a breathless, hot eternity of this Gabriel detected the hitching gaps in Lúcio’s breathing that signalled his approaching orgasm. In a flash, he had the man pinned, stomach down, to the bed, hips help tight beneath his own so Lúcio couldn’t even thrust at the sheets for relief.

Lúcio yelped, squirming unsuccessfully under his lover’s bulk. “ _Punta_ , what in the---”

“Naughty _ranitas_ don’t get to come until I fucking _say_ so,” Gabriel crooned in Lúcio’s ear, pressing his chest down on Lúcio’s back, squeezing the air from him. He pinned the man’s wrists easily, large hands engulfing the delicate bones completely.  He latched onto the shell of Lúcio's ear with his teeth, worrying the flesh until it was hot and stinging. “You want to call me ‘ _papai'_ , _querido_? You’re going to get some _discipline_.”

Lúcio’s hips were pinned under the larger man’s, the hot line of Gabriel’s cock sliding roughly into the crack of his ass, thick and heavy and too far from anywhere satisfying.

Lúcio strained up with his hips, struggling with all the significant strength of his thighs to get his knees under him, to throw Gabriel off. Or, if nothing else, to grind his boyfriend’s dick into a position where it could actually _do_ something.

Gabriel tutted, moving his legs beneath Lúcio’s, pushing outwards with his knees so Lúcio’s own splayed out beneath him, rendering his thighs pinned and useless. Lúcio may have significant thigh strength, but Gabriel had inches of leverage provided by longer limbs and decades of close-quarters fighting experience at his command.

It’s attractive when his little frog struggles, though. Gabriel’s been with other men, small and docile who go limp underneath him, utterly content to let him control them. It can be fun for a night, but compared to his little revolutionary it was, in hindsight, _unbearably_ boring.

Victory is so much sweeter when there’s actually a _fight_.

Gabriel leaned down, pressing a mocking kiss to a healing scrape on Lúcio’s lower back. “You’re not getting out of this that easily, _querido_. You dug your grave, now _lie_ in it.”

Surprisingly, Lúcio went lax beneath him, fight leaving his body like air from a balloon. He mumbled something into the sheets, voice muffled.

Frowning, Gabriel shifted forward, leaning carefully into towards Lúcio’s face where he’d buried it in the bed. “¿ _Repita_?”

Suddenly Lúcio’s legs were locked around his, strong calves entwined over his own and feet braced against the bed. Lúcio twisted sideways, throwing his hips sharply to roll their interlocked bodies over. When they settled, Lúcio had managed to straddle Gabriel’s pelvis, bracing himself with his hands against the larger man’s scarred chest.

Lúcio looked impossibly pleased with himself for his feat.

‘ _More like a little cat than a frog_ ,’ Gabriel thought ruefully. Something light and warm fluttered in his chest at the self-pleased, cheshire smile. At all of Lúcio’s smiles.

He’d long given up trying to quash it.

Lúcio tossed his hair over his shoulder, grinning. “I said only you would waste time making emo death puns when you _could_ be fucking your hot boyfriend’s hot ass.” Lúcio rolled his hips for emphasis, grinding down.

Gabriel cursed, hips pulsing up involuntarily. Gritting his teeth, he wrapped his hands around Lúcio’s waist, fingers folding around to stroke the top of that ‘hot ass'. He dipped his thumbs into the soft flesh under the hip bone, pressing in sharply.

Lúcio gasped, grin melting away as he leaned into Gabriel’s touch, shivering.

“I don’t know _, ranalito_ ,” Gabriel purred, voice husky with want. “I’m not sure if my hot boyfriend deserves to get his hot little ass fucked.” His fingers dipped purposefully into Lúcio’s crack, massaging down slowly until they were pressed teasingly at his hole, all pressure and no penetration. Lúcio whined, hips rocking back. “But I do know _something_ he deserves.”

“Yeah?”

A twist--and really, Lúcio mused, it's amazing how much grappling practice he's been getting since he and Gabriel met--and Lúcio found  himself sprawled sideways across Gabriel’s lap, heavy hand pinning his back and ass in the air.

Gabriel smirked, “He deserves to get his hot ass _spanked._ ”

“...you don't I didn’t actually think you’d really be into the whole daddy kink th--ow!” Lúcio yelped, hands flying up to muffle his groan.

Gabriel rearranged Lúcio in his lap, settling him so he was firmly braced on his elbows against the bed. “Am I going to have to hold you down for this?”

Lúcio shook his head slightly, burying his face in the soft sheets to hide his blush. “No. We counting?”

Gabriel paused, hands resting lightly on Lúcio’s back. Lúcio could feel the tension in the other man’s body, the way his thighs clenched with sudden suspicion. “...you done this before?”

Lúcio snorted. “That depends,” he replied lightly, shifting more comfortably into Gabriel’s lap. “Are you going to kill someone if I did?”

The thighs under him relaxed. Gabriel traced one of Lúcio’s asscheeks lightly, drawing senseless patterns over smooth dark skin. “...Light maiming,” he said casually. “Maybe a couple of fingers. One hand, at most.”

Lúcio tried to turn over to look at him, stopped only by Gabriel’s hand firm on his back. '“Dude.”

"Count. Ten."

Lúcio grinned into the sheets, wriggling his ass tauntingly. "English, Spanish, or Portuguese?"

"Fifteen then, in Spanish."

"You like it when I speak your language?"

" _Guapito_ , if you wanted twenty all you had to do was _ask_."

Gabriel settled Lúcio more firmly in his lap, arranging the other man’s legs so Gabriel would have easy access to his target without risking knocking his boyfriend off his lap.

Truth be told he was a little nervous about trying this--he hadn’t done anything with anyone but Lúcio since Ziegler’s experiment. Gabriel knew he was stronger now than he used to be, and he was fairly sure he had a handle on controlling it. Still…

“Safeword.”

Lúcio craned his neck back, shifting to look at Gabriel over his shoulder. “Oh. Yeah. That’s probably a good idea. Um. Gibraltar?”

Gabriel hummed. “Too long. You ever drop into sub space?”

Lúcio shook his head. “Nah. The woman I did this with before--said she didn’t have time to train a new guy. We were a one off. Just a bit of pain. Everything else I…”

Gabriel frowned, reconsidering what he actually knew of his boyfriend’s sexul history. “The next words better not be ‘learned online’. Which I know means ‘ _I saw it in a porno once’._ I’m old, but not that old.”

Lúcio, if possible, reddened further, blood rising in his cheeks to lend his dark skin a cheery glow. “Shut up.”

Gabriel sighed, shifting Lúcio to sit in his lap.

Lúcio squirmed, protesting. “Whoah, whoah, what happened to the spanking stuff?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m not beating your ass black and blue without you knowing it feels good. Just because you saw some shit onli--What?”

Lúcio was glaring at him, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “I am _twenty-six years old._ ”

Gabriel cocked a brow, trying desperately to keep a straight face. It wouldn’t help to let Lúcio know that he thought the other man was cute when he was angry. “And?”

Lúcio sighed, resting his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and pulling himself up to eye-level. “So, I think I’m old enough to say if I want to try something. I know you’re stronger than the last person I did this with. If I don’t like it, I’ll _say_ so. If we’re gonna do this relationship thing I need to know that you respect my ability to make my own choices, _meu querido_.”

The knot of nervousness in Gabriel’s chest unwound. Kid-- _Lúcio--_ had a point.

Gabriel wrapped arms around Lúcio’s waist gently, tilting his head down in acquiescence. “Okay,” he said gruffly. “But you’re picking a shorter safeword. It supposed to be something you can actually _say_ if you’re in the middle of getting your ass beat.”

Gabriel felt Lúcio grin as the younger man pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s crown. “Alright then. We’ll go with Vishkar. No way I’m saying that in the middle of sex on accident.”

“And after this,” Gabriel continued, tilting his head up to catch Lúcio in a short kiss. He pulled away with a gentle pop, resettling his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “We’re discussing just what exactly we’re both interested in. _¿De acuerdo?"_

Lúcio chuckled, rolling his hips forward to grind his dick against Gabriel’s. “Sounds like a plan. _Papai_.”

Next thing Lúcio knew he was in his earlier position across Gabriel’s knee, ass in the air. “For your information, _lumbre,_ daddy kink _ain’t_ actually one of mine.”

Lúcio chuckled. “Damn. And here I was hoping to scar McCree for _life._ ”

Gabriel laughed, body shaking hard enough that the bed shook with it. “Didn’t say you had to tell him the truth, did I? The look on his face--you’ve got to get me a picture. Now, count.”

With that, Gabriel’s open hand came down hard on Lúcio’s left buttock. Lúcio felt the muscle jump, skin stinging in the vague shape of Gabriel’s palm. It didn’t really hurt--just stung.

Then again, the only other time he’d done this Rosa had had him begging her to stop by the tenth swing. Shifting in Gabriel’s lap, Lúcio settled in for the long haul. “ _Uno_.”

The next smack came almost immediately, leaving a hot handprint on Lúcio’s right cheek. Gabriel knew alternating spots would make it take longer to build up to a burning pain, but twenty was ambitious. He wanted to give his little frog a chance to get all the way through the set. Build his confidence.

Thinking that maybe this spanking thing wasn’t as bad as he remembered, Lúcio wriggled his hips back, pushing his ass higher in the air. “ _Dos._ ”

 _Then again_ , Gabriel thought, _there’s confidence. Then there’s **cocky.**_

The next few smacks came down exactly as hard as the earlier ones, but Gabriel focused them all on one spot, working Lúcio’s skin until he could feel the heat emanating from the abused flesh. Lúcio’s counting got more and more strained with every hit past ‘ _cinco_ ’, until by ‘ _once_ ’ the man was hardly able to speak through his strangled cries.

Pausing, Gabriel caressed around the beaten area, tracing the part of Lucio’s skin that emanate heat. “You good?”

Lúcio shuddered, choking on a suppressed sob. _Merda,_  that hurt. But--damn, if it didn’t feel _good_. Lúcio’s ass was burning where Gabriel had laid into him, and it took everything he had to hold back a whimper as callused fingertips teased lightly over the abused skin, testing the heat.

As the pain faded and some more awareness returned to him, Lúcio became conscious of the fact that he was still hard as a rock, dick pressing urgently against Gabriel’s thighs. He could feel Gabriel’s answering erection rock hard against his flank, smearing hot precum against his skin.

Lúcio took in one more breath, forcing his breathing to slow. “I--yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Keep going.”

 _Right_ , Gabriel thought. _Time to switch spots_. “Eight more to go. You sure?”

Lúcio nodded, face pressing into the spit soaked sheets. “Do it.”

The next eight strikes landed on the opposite cheek, beating Lúcio’s firm flesh until the skin there felt just and hot and stinging as its opposite. By the time they’d counted through to ‘viente’ Lúcio was sobbing openly, thighs trembling and muscles jumping from the pain.

Once done, Gabriel maneuvered them on the bed until they lay lengthwise with Lúcio resting atop him, chest to chest. “Shh,” he hushed, pressing soft kisses to Lúcio’s brow, his tightly clenched eyes. “Shh, _querido._ You did so good for me, _ranalito_ , my Lúcio.”

Gabriel tucked Lúcio’s head beneath his chin, folding thick arms around the man’s torso, carefully arranging Lúcio’s hair over his shoulder so none of his long dreads brushed his stinging ass. He rubbed Lúcio’s back soothingly, repetitive, circular motions that helped quiet the other man’s sobs.

When Lúcio’s breathing had returned to normal, the smaller man propped himself up on Gabriel’s chest, straining his neck to look him in the eye. Gabriel grunted, shifting his exhausted boyfriend gently so they were resting forehead to forehead, looking each other in the eyes.

“That,” Lúcio began, smiling softly. “Was intense.”

Gabriel allowed himself a gentle smile back, caressing the knob of Lúcio’s spine with one thumb, the other hand stabilizing Lúcio’s position atop his chest. “Too intense?”

Lúcio shook the head lightly, tucking his face to Gabriel’s side so he could nibble on one of the other man’s ears. “Nah. Just. Maybe no touching my ass for a little while. Shit stings.”

“Did you like it?” Gabriel questioned, burying his nose in the join of Lúcio’s neck and shoulder, pressing kisses to the dark, delicate skin there.

Lúcio hummed, snuggling closer. “I like this. Feeling closer to you. I dunno--the pain was kinda hot? But mostly. I don’t--it's stupid.”

Gabriel pinched Lúcio’s side, eliciting an indignant squeak. “None of that. Tell me.”

From this angle, Gabriel could _feel_ the heat emanating off Lúcio’s cheeks as he flushed red, embarrassed. “When I was crying, just now, and you were holding me--it felt. Safe. I haven’t felt that vulnerable with anyone in, like, ever? It was _nice._ ”

Gabriel swallowed, heart filling up with warmth. “It--”

 _Okay,_  he thought at himself. _If he can do--you’ve got no excuse, Reyes. Say it._

“It felt good to have someone trust me like that,” Gabriel admitted gruffly, squeezing Lúcio tightly. “To give me control and to trust me not to hurt them with it.”

Lúcio chuckled, breath scattering hot and damp against Gabriel’s ear. “We’re kinda fucked up, aren’t we?”

“We live in a fucked up world.”

“True that.”

Silence stretched out between them for a while, comfortable and warm. As they cooled off, Gabriel became aware of the chill in the room, as well as the fact that neither he or Lúcio had actually gotten off yet, as evidenced by the half hard erection still pressing into his thigh.

He poked his boyfriend gently in the side. “...want me to get you off?”

Lúcio sniggered, bracing his hands on Gabriel’s pecs and pushing himself upright. “Promise not to touch my ass?”

Gabriel grinned, reaching down to grip Lúcio under his knees, pulling the man to kneel over his face. “Like I need to _fuck_ you to make you _beg_ , _ranalito_.”

* * *

 “Hey, McCree!”

Jesse looked up from cleaning his pistol at the kitchen table, suprised to see Lucio back at the Watchpoint this early in the day.

Admittedly, it was already noon. But the Commander Reyes Jesse had known back in Blackwatch days didn’t rise before one in the afternoon on a day off, if he could help it.

“Hey there, partner,” Jess greeted, holstering his pistol as Lucio skated up. “Fun night?”

Lucio grinned innocently, cellphone in hand. “You could say that. Hey, question for you: Did Gabriel ask all of his soldiers back in the day to call him daddy, or is that just for me?”

* * *

 “We lost the objective because of your absence, _mon cher.”_

“Don’t pretend you’re disappointed, Lacroix. All that means is that you’ll get a chance to harass Oxton again this week instead of--hold up. Just got a text.”

“From your _petite grenouille,_ I assume?”

“Yea--holy shit, he actually did it.”

“Why is your degenerate, cattle obsessed protege crying?”

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
